Shinji Ikari
Evangelion 1.11 Band 1 |Sychronsprecher=Hannes Maurer |Seiyuu=Megumi Ogata }} Shinji Ikari (jap. 碇 シンジ, Ikari Shinji) ist der Hauptcharakter der Anime-und Mangaserie Neon Genesis Evangelion. Er ist das Third Child und der Pilot von Evangelion Einheit 01. Sein Vater ist Gendo Ikari, seine Mutter Yui Ikari. Charakter Shinji wirkt oft verschlossen und schüchtern gegenüber anderen Menschen. Er fühlt sich alleine deswegen auch wohler. Asuka Langley Soryu meint, er hätte einen Vaterkomplex, da er Kontakt bei seinem Vater Gendo Ikari sucht, der ihn jedoch stets abweist. Nach dieser Aussage wirkte er niedergeschlagen. Gegen Ende der Serie trauert er seinem einzigen richtigen Freund der Serie Kaworu Nagisa nach. Aussehen thumb|200px|Shinji trägt seinen Plug Suit während er sich im Entry Plug von Eva-01 befindet Shinji hat kurzes, dunkelbraunese Haar und grau-blaue Augen. Meistens trägt er in seiner Freizeit ein weißes Hemd und eine schwarze Hose. Während der Einsätze mit Evangelion Einheit 01, trägt er einen blau-weißen Plug-Suit. Evangelion: 3.33 – You can (not) redo Während dem Einsatz mit Evangelion Einheit 13 tragen Er und Kaworu Nagisa einen dunkel-blauen, nahezu schwarzen Plug-Suit mit einem roten Kern in der Brust und grauen Streifen. Biografie Vergangenheit Shinji ist am 06.06.2001, also kurz nach dem Second Impact, geboren. Er lebte bei seinem Vater und seiner Mutter, die sich besonders um ihn kümmerte. Beide Elternteile arbeiteten damals bei dem NERV "Vorgänger" GEHIRN. Als er drei Jahre alt war, ließ seine Mutter bei einem Synchrontest mit EVA Einheit 01, bei dem sie einen Synchronwert von 400% erreichte, ihr Leben und starb offiziell gesehen. Sein Vater vernichtete sämtliche Bilder von ihr und brachte Shinji bei einem Lehrer unter. Dort verbrachte Shinji eine eher langweilige Zeit, was er selbst jedoch schön fand, da keiner je etwas von ihm erwartet hatte. Neon Genesis Evangelion 200px|right|thumb|Shinji trifft auf Misato 200px|right|thumb|Evangelion 01 rettet Shinji 200px|right|thumb|Shinji im Kampf gegen Shamshiel 200px|right|thumb|Shinji liegt auf der nackten Rei Eines Tages bekam Shinji einen Brief von seinem Vater, er solle sich zu ihm begeben. Die Taktische Offizierin Misato Katsuragi bringt ihn zu Neo-Tokyo 3 ins Hauptquartier von NERV und rettet ihn vor dem Engel Sachiel. Auf dem Weg dorthin, erfährt er von NERV und dass sein Vater dort arbeitet. Bislang wusste er nur, dass sein Vater etwas zum Wohle der Menschheit tut. Dort sollte Shinji Evangelion Einheit 01 steuern, um den Engel Sachiel zu besiegen. Erst weigerte sich Shinji, doch als er die verletzte Rei Ayanami sah, die anstelle von ihm den Auftrag übernehmen sollte, willigte er doch ein. Sachiel verursacht Trümmer, während er sich den Weg zur Geofront durchkämpft. Als diese drohen, auf Shinji zu fallen, zerstört Evangelion Einheit 01 die Halterung für seinem Arm und schützt Shinji mit seiner Hand. Im Kampf gegen den Engel macht sich Evangelion Einheit 01 selbstständig und besiegt Sachiel. Shinji bekommt von alldem nichts mit und wacht im Krankenhaus auf. Kurz danach soll er eine eigene Wohnung in Neo-Tokyo 3 bekommen, aber Misato hat Mitleid mit ihm und nimmt ihn auf. Nach einigen Wochen lernt er den Umgang mit Eva. Seit einiger Zeit besucht er auch die Mittelschule von Neo-Tokyo 3, aber er hat noch keine Freunde gefunden. Als die anderen erfahren, dass er Evapilot ist, interessieren sich alle für ihn. Sie stellen ihm Fragen, mit Ausnahme Kensuke und Toji. In der Pause schlägt Toji Shinji, weil er meint, dass er Schuld sei, dass seine Schwester im Kampf gegen den Engel verletzt wurde. Als Shinji von dem nächsten Engel erfährt, begibt er sich zu Eva 01. Alle außer Kensuke und Toji flüchten in die Bunker, denn Kensuke will den Engel Shamshiel filmen. Im Kampf reißt das Umbilikal-Kabel und Shinji hat dadurch nur noch 5 Minuten. Kurz darauf landet er fast auf den beiden Mitschülern und Misato befiehlt, dass Shinji die beiden in den Entry Plug lassen und sich zurück ziehen soll. Letzteres ignoriert er und er besiegt den Engel mit dem Prog-Messer. Nach einen Streit mit Misato, weil er ihre Befehle missachtet hat, läuft er von zu Hause weg. Danach fährt er mit einem Zug bis zur Endstelle und streift in der Natur herum, bis er auf Kensuke trifft. Er lädt ihn zum Mittag ein und sie verbringen die Nacht zusammen im Zelt. Am Morgen tauchen plötzlich Soldaten auf, und bringen Shinji zum NERV-Hauptquatier, und nach einem weiteren Gespräch mit Misato, tritt er aus NERV aus. Als er später in den Zug steigen sollte, entscheidet er sich um, zu Misatos Erleichterung. Später bemerkt er, dass Rei kaum Emotionen zeigt. Im Auftrag von Ritsuko soll er Rei die neue ID-Card bringen. Da ihre Tür offen steht, schleicht er sich rein und er entdeckt die Brille seines Vater, die bei der Rettung Reis beim Amoklauf von Evangelion Einheit 00 zerbrach. Als Rei aus der Dusche kommt und sie Shinji die Brille wegnehmen will, stolpert er und fällt auf die nackte Rei. Nervös richtet er sich auf und gibt ihr stotternd die ID-Card. Am nächsten Tag hält er von ihr Abstand und sie fragt ihn was er von seinem Vater hält. Da er negativ von ihm Spricht bekommt er eine Ohrfeige von ihr. Als danach der 5. Engel erscheint, soll Shinji diese Aufgabe übernehmen. Ramiel trifft Eva-01 mit seinem Lichtstrahl so schwer, dass Shinji schwere Verletzungen erleidet. Danach besucht Rei Shinji, der sich von den Verletzungen erholt hat und sie erklärt ihm, dass er mit Eva-01 mit einer Positronenkanone den Engel besiegen soll. Als die Operation beginnt, zielt er mit der Kanone auf Ramiel und Rei dient als Schild mit der Unterseite eines Space Shuttles. Als Shinji abfeuert, schießt Ramiel zurück und die beiden Schüsse lenken sich aus der Bahn. Beim zweiten Schuss trifft Shinji und besiegt den Engel. Da Rei Eva-01 beim zweiten Schuss von Ramiel beschützt hat, steigt er in ihr Plug Entry, um nach ihr zu schauen. Sie jedoch ist unbeschadet und lächelt das erste mal. Shinji ist erleichtert. Als ein paar Tage später "Jet Alone", ein neuerer Kampfroboter durchdreht und Misato in den Reaktor steigt um "JA" abzuschalten, rettet Shinji sie mit Eva-01. Bei der Transportierung von Evangelion Einheit 02 und Adam, müssen das Second Children Asuka und Shinji zusammen Eva-02 steuern und den sechsten Engel Gaghiel aufzuhalten. Zusammen mit Misatos Idee, zwei unbemannte Schiffe ins Maul des Engels zu schießen und deren Selbstzerstörung zu aktivieren, besiegen sie den Engel. Beim Erscheinen des siebten Engels Israfel scheitern Asuka und Shinji, da sie nicht harmonieren. Nach einem Trainingsprogramm besiegen sie den Engel. Der neunte Engel Matarael erscheint während eines Stromausfalles. Shinji, Asuka und Rei müssen erst zu den Evas finden, deren Entry Plugs mit der Hand aufgezogen werden müssen. Beim ersten Mal spuckt der Engel Säure durch den Schacht, jedoch siegen die drei nach relativ kurzer Zeit doch, weil sie sich eine Strategie ausdenken. Als plötzlich der 10. Engel Sahaquiel erscheint, müssen sich alle drei Childrens, darunter Shinji, auf den Engel stürzen und mit den Händen das AT-Schild zerstören, während Asuka mit dem Prog Messer Sahaquiel den Rest gibt. Nach dem Vorfall mit Eva-03 und Toji weigert sich Shinji, vor dem Kampf gegen den 14. Engel Zeruel nochmal Eva-01 zu steuern. Ermuntert von Kaji tut er es trotzdem. Als ihm die Energie ausgeht, läuft Eva-01 zum dritten Mal Amok und frisst den Engel. Damit erreicht er mit Eva-01 den Synchronwert von 400 %. Dadurch geschieht dasselbe wie bei seiner Mutter und er liquidierte zu LCL. Misato und Ritsuko versuchen ihn zu retten, während er versucht sich selbst zu finden. Er möchte so gern geliebt werden, aber er kann sich anderen nicht öffnen. Als er wieder in die reale Welt zurück findet, ist Misato erleichtert. Nach dem angeblichen Tod vom Rei fühlt sich Shinji noch einsamer als zuvor. Als er erfährt, dass Rei ein Klon von mehreren ist, zweifelt er an Gendos Plänen. Als sich das Fifth Child Kaworu Nagisa, Shinji vorstellt, findet er zu ihm sofort Vertrauen. Jedoch offenbart er sich als 17. Engel, doch nachdem Tabris ins Terminal Dogma eindringt, lässt er sich von Shinji besiegen. End of Evangelion Als die Lage im Kampf gegen SEELE schwierig wird, sucht Misato nach Shinji, da er die Befehle verweigert, sich in Evangelion Einheit 01 zu begeben. Als sie ihn findet, rettet sie Shinji vor Einheiten der JSSDF, die den Auftrag hatten die Eva-Piloten zu töten. Dadurch wird sie schwer verletzt. Mit letzter Kraft bringt sie Shinji in den Aufzug zum Cage. Obwohl er nicht kämpfen will steigt er in Eva-01, als dieser seine Hand ausstreckt. Als er die Stimme von Kaworu hört und sich ein riesiger Kaworu aus Rei/Lilith bildet, schließt er die Augen und Rei versucht herauszufinden, was er sich am meisten auf der Welt wünscht. Sie liest aus seinem Herzen, dass er sich eine leere Welt wünscht, und erfüllt ihm diesen Wunsch. Danach erscheinen Szenen aus Erinnerungen und Shinjis Unterbewusstsein. Somit wird der Third Impact ausgelöst und alles Leben zerfließt zu LCL. An einem Ort an einem Meer von LCL trifft er wieder auf Rei und Kaworu und die beiden erklären ihm was geschehen ist, und dass er sich so entschieden hat. Dann beschließt er, als Individuum zwischen den anderen zu leben, wo alle eins sind. An einem Strand von rotem LCL, liegt Shinji neben Asuka und er beginnt sie zu würgen. Als sie seine Wange berührt, weint er und hört auf. Beziehungen Gendo Ikari Obwohl Gendo sein Vater ist, hat er einen sehr starken Hass auf ihn. Trotzdem will er von seinem Vater beachtet werden und freut sich auch sehr stark wenn er mal gelobt wird, was aber ein sehr selten passiert. Aus Shinjis Sicht nimmt er keine Rücksicht auf andere. Ebenso denkt er das Gendo und Rei eine gute Beziehung zueinander haben. Yui Ikari Er kann sich nicht mehr erinnern wie seine Mutter Yui aussah, da sie gestorben ist als Shinji erst 3 Jahre alt war. Trotzdem hatte er ihren Tot mit zusehen müssen, so hat er diese Erinnerungen immer weiter verdrängt um sie zu vergessen. Da Yui aber in Evangelion Einheit 01 ruht und ihre Seele in der Einheit weiter exestiert, hilft sie Shinji und beschützt ihn um jeden Preis (So entstehen auch die Amokläufe der Einheit). Rei Ayanami Rei will Shinjis "Wärme und Nähe spüren". Sie beschützt ihn auch und würde sich selber für ihn aufgeben. So scheint es doch, dass sie in Shinji verliebt ist. Andersrum kann es genauso sein, da Shinji auch oft genug an Rei denkt und sie ebenso beschützen will. Dies zeigt sich besonders im Film Ableger Evangelion: 2.22 – You can (not) advance, wo Shinji bei dem Near Third Impact um jeden Preis versucht, Rei aus dem Core von dem Engel Zeruel wieder rauszuholen. Doch genauso kann es auch etwas anderes sein, was die beiden verbindet. Rei ist ein Klon von dem 2. Engel Lilith und Shinjis verstorbener Mutter Yui Ikari. So gesehen kann es auch Familiäre Nähe was die beiden verbindet. Asuka Langley Sōryū thumb|Asuka zerbricht Panzerglas So wie es scheint hasst Asuka Shinji. Shinji selber ignoriert Asuka vielmehr. Da sie aber zusammenleben müssen sich die beiden in einem Sinne schon vertragen. Shinji macht auch ebenso, so gut wie jeden morgen die Bentos für ihn und Asuka für die Schule. Bei Einsätzen müssen sie ebenso professionell agieren, was von Shinjis Seite oft funktioniert, von Asukas Seite aber eher nicht. Sie spielt sich sehr auf, so denkt sie immer sie sei die bessere. Ihr Hass auf Shinji und ihr Selbstmitleid werden immer größer, da sie bei vielen Missionen versagt und Shinji ihr entweder helfen muss oder doch sogar die ganze Mission für sich entscheidet. Doch Shinji scheint sie wohl auch zu hassen, da sie oft als Schaubild, von ihm erwürgt wird, doch kann er sie auch genauso mögen da sie nach dem Third Impact im End of Evangelion die einzige Überlebende mit Shinji ist. Asukas Spitzname für ihn ist Shinji-Trottel. In Evangelion: 3.33 – You can (not) redo ist Asukas Hass auf ihn sogar so groß geworden, dass sie ihn von da an nur noch Shinji-Quälgeist nennt und sie ihre angestaute Wut auf ihn, an einer Panzerglasscheibe vor Shinji rauslassen muss und diese anschließend reißt. Misato Katsuragi Misato ist die Erziehungsberechtigte von Shinji. Da sie der Captain, später Major von NERV ist, leitet sie meist die Einsätze im Kampf gegen die Engel. Somit steht Shinji auch unter ihrem Kommando. Da sie zusammen, dazu noch mit Asuka unter einem Dach leben, stehen sie sich auch sehr nah. Vor ihrem Tod in End of Evangelion küsst sie Shinji zum Abschied. Toji Suzuhara Toji ist einer der wenigen Freunde von Shinji. Anfangs noch feindlich gegenüber Shinji, weil seine Schwester Sakura bei Shinjis ersten Kampf schwerverletzt wurde, hat er ihn oftmals geschlagen und ihn abwertend behandelt. Doch später, durch die Rettungsaktion von Shinji, bei der Toji und Kensuke gerettet wurden, verzieh ihm Toji und wurden Freunde. Bei dem Kampf gegen Bardiel, bei dem Toji in der Evangelion Einheit 03 fest saß, wurde er durch EVA-01 und dem Dummy Plug schwer verletzt - er verlor ein Bein. Shinji gab sich die Schuld dafür. Kensuke Aida Kaworu Nagisa Besonderes *Shinji ist der einzige EVA-Pilot, der einen Synchronwert von 400% erreichte, ihn überschritt, sich anschließend auflöste und zur Ursuppe wurde. *Er ist der einzige EVA-Pilot, der auf Anhieb schaffte einen Evangelion zu steuern und ihn zu aktivieren. Alle anderen mussten dafür monatelang trainieren. Eine mögliche Erklärung dafür ist, dass die Seele seiner Mutter in seinem EVA schlummert und sie ihm geholfen hat. Name Shinjis Nachname Ikari (碇) bedeutet Anker. Ikari kann in einer anderen Schreibweise, 怒り, auch Wut, Zorn oder Hass bedeuten. Sein Vorname stammt von Shinji Higuchi, einem der Gründer von GAINAX.http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Neon_Genesis_Evangelion#Charaktere Trivia thumb|Der SDAT-Player in Evangelion 2.22 *Shinjis SDAT-Player gehörte ursprünglich seinem Vater, Gendo Ikari. Die einzigen beiden Lieder, die er hört, sind die Lieder 25 und 26. Im Rebuild of Evangelion aber hört er die Lieder 25 bis 28. Es existieren viele Theorien und Spekulationen darüber, welche diese Lieder doch sein könnten. *Es standen zwei Namen bei seiner Geburt für ihn zur Auswahl. Da er ein Junge geworden ist, heißt er Shinji. Wäre er ein Mädchen geworden, würde er nun Rei heißen. *Shinji hat die Angewohnheit, seine rechte Hand auf sein linkes Auge zu legen, wenn er sich hinlegt und über etwas bestimmtes nachdenkt. Wie man in Evangelion 3.33 deutlich sehen konnte, tat er das sehr oft und für eine lange Zeit, als er in seinem Zimmer mit schlohweißen, vier Wänden auf seinem Bett lag. Galerie 2019-06-21 (2).png 2019-06-21 (16).png Referenzen en:Shinji Ikari fr:Shinji Ikari ja:碇シンジ ru:Синдзи Икари es:Shinji Ikari Kategorie:Eva-Pilot Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:NERV